cookieclickerfandomcom-20200223-history
Cookie Clicker Wiki:Translations/Hebrew
This page is part of the CookieLanguage project. It is the Hebrew (עברית) translation of Cookie Clicker. Feel free to complete it. You can find the summary of all the translations on the Translations page ''Misc : ''cookie: עוגיה : cookiePlural: עוגיות : perSecond: לשנייה : menu: תפריט : stats: ''מידע : ''stastistics: סטטיסטיקות : updates: עדכונים : store: חנות : general: כללי : prestige: יוקרה : total: סה"כ : producing: מייצר : sell: למכור : upgrades unlocked: שדרוגים שהושגו : unlocked: הושג : achievements: הישגים : milk: חלב : orangeJuice: מיץ תפוזים : raspberryMilk: חלב פטל : chocolateMilk: שוקו : plainMilk: חלב רגיל : prestigeNote: (הודעה: כל צ'יפ אלוהי מעניק לך +2% עוגיות לשנייה. אתם יכולים להשיג עוד צ'יפים אלוהיים ע"י אתחול המשחק עם הרבה עוגיות.) : milkNote: (הודעה: אתם משיגים חלב דרך הישגים. חלב יכול לפתוח שדרוגים מיוחדים לאורך הזמן.) : shadowAchievement: הישגי-צל : shadowNote: (אלו הם הישגים שקשה או לא הוגן להשיגם. הם לא מעניקים חלב.) ''Buildings '''Cursor' : singularName: עכבר : pluralName: עכברים : actionName: הקלקות : description: מקליק אוטומטית פעם בעשר שניות. Grandma : singularName: סבתא : pluralName: סבתות : actionName: נאפו : description: סבתא נחמדה שתאפה עוד עוגיות. Farm : singularName: חווה : pluralName: חוות : actionName: נקטפו : description: מגדל צמחי עוגיות מזרעי עוגיות. Factory : singularName: מפעל : pluralName: מפעלים : actionName: נוצרו בייצור המוני : description: מייצר כמויות גדולות של עוגיות. Mine : singularName: מכרה : pluralName: מכרות : actionName: נכרו : description: כורים בצק עוגיות ופצפוצי שוקולד. Shipment : singularName: משלחת : pluralName: משלחות : actionName: נשלחו : description: מביאה עוגיות טריות מכוכב העוגיות. Alchemy lab : singularName: מעבדת אל-כימיה : pluralName: מעבדות אל-כימיה : actionName: שונו : description: הופכת זהב לעוגיות ! Portal : singularName: פורטל : pluralName: פורטלים : actionName: נשלפו : description: פותח דלת ליקום-העוגיות. Time machine : singularName: מכונת זמן : pluralName: מכונות זמן : actionName: שוחזרו : description: מביאה עוגיות מהעבר, לפני שהן אפילו נאכלו. Antimatter condenser : singularName: מכווץ אנטי-חומר : pluralName: מכווצי אנטי-חומר : actionName: כווצו : description: מכווץ את האנטי חומר ביקום לעוגיות. ''News ticker 'Cookie based' : ''0: מתחשק לך להכין עוגיות, אבל אף אחד לא מעוניין לאכול את העוגיות שלך. : 5: האוסף הראשון שהכנת נזרק לפח. הדביבונים בשכונה בקושי נוגעים בו. : 50: המשפחה שלך מסכימה לנסות כמה עוגיות. : 100: העוגיות שלך פופולריות בשכונתך. : 500: אנשים מתחילים לדבר על העוגיות שלך. : 1,000: מדברים על העוגיות שלך במרחק קילומטרים. : 3,000: לעוגיות שלך יש שם משל עצמן בעיר שלך. : 6,000: העוגיות שלך מביאות את כל הבנים לחצר. : 10,000: לעגויות שלך יש עכשיו אתר משלהן! : 20,000: העוגיות שלך שוות הרבה כסף. : 30,000: העוגיות שלך נמכרות היטב במדינות מרוחקות. : 40,000: אנשים מגיעים ממקומות רחוקים מאוד כדי לטעום את העוגיות שלך : 60,000: מלכים ומלכות מכל רחבי העולם נהנים מהעוגיות שלך. : 80,000: ישנם מוזיאונים שלמים המוקדשים לעוגיות שלך. : 100,000: נוצר יום לאומי לכבוד העוגיות שלך. : 200,000: העוגיות שלך הפכו לחלק מפלאי תבל. : 300,000: ספרי היסטוריה עכשיו כוללים פרקים שלמים על העוגיות שלך. : 450,000: העוגיות שלך נמצאות תחת מעקב ממשלתי מתמיד : 600,000: כל הכוכב נהנה מהעוגיות שלך! : 1,000,000: יצורים מוזרים מכוכבים סמוכים מבקשים לטעום את העוגיות שלך. : 5,000,000: אלים קדומים מכל רחבי הקוסמוס התעוררו כדי לטעום את העוגיות שלך. : 10,000,000: ישויות ממימדים אחרים נכנסו למציאות שלנו רק כדי לקבל טעימה מהעוגיות שלך : 30,000,000: העוגיות שלך השיגו תודעה משל עצמן. : 100,000,000: היקום נהפך לבצק עוגיות, ברמה המולקולרית. : 300,000,000: העוגיות שלך כותבות מחדש את החוקים הבסיסיים של היקום. : 1,000,000,000: מהדורת חדשות מקומית משדר כתבה של 10 דקות על העוגיות שלך. הצלחה! (זכית בעוגיה!) : 10,000,000,000: הגיע הזמן להפסיק לשחק. 10,000 Cookies News : נמצא שעוגיות אקראי באקראי! News : עוגיות נמצאו כגורמות לאקראי אקראי! News : עוגיות נבחנו על אקראי, נמצאו כלא גורמות לתופעות חולי. News:באופן לא צפוי, עוגיות נהפכו לפופולאריות בקרב אקראי! News : גושים מכוערים נמצאו על אקראי ליד מתקן עוגיות; "הן תמיד נראו כך", מוסר ביולוג. News : זן חדש של אקראי התגלה במדינה רחוקה; "כן, טעם של עוגיות", אומר ביולוג. News : "אקראי", חושף מפורסם. News : רופאים אקראי News : עוגיות הולכות טוב עם אקראי צלוי, אומר שף שנוי במחלוקת. News : "העוגיות שלך כוללות אקראי?", שואלת אזהרתPSA כנגד עוגיות מזויפות. News : מדען מנבא את "סוף העולם" ההולך וקרב, והופך לבדיחה בקרב עמיתיו. News : אדם שודד בנק וקונה עוגיות. News: מה גורם לעוגיות להיות כה טעימות? "כנראה כל ה**** שהם מכניסים פנימה", אומר יועץ אלמוני. News : אדם נמצא אלרגי לעוגיות; "איזה פריק", אומרת המשפחה. News : פוליטיקאי זר היה מעורב בשערוריית הברחת עוגיות. News : עוגיות פופולאריות כעת יותר מאקראי, טוען מחקר. News : מגפת השמנה מתפרצת באומה; מומחים מפנים אצבע מאשימה אל אקראי. News : מחסור כבד בעוגיות מכה בעיר; אנשים נאלצים לאכול קאפקייקס; "אינני אותו הדבר", מודה ראש העיר. News : "חייב להגיד, כל העניין עם העוגיות טיפה מאיים", אומר דביל מבולבל. News : סרט מבוטל בגלל מחסור בשחקנים; "כולם בבית אוכלים עוגיות", מתאבל הבמאי. News : קומיקאי נאלץ לבטל שגרת עוגיות בעקבות קלקול קיבה. News : דת חדשה המבוססת על עוגיות סוחפת את האומה. News : תיעוד מאובנים מראה עדויות לאורניזמים דמויי עוגיות אשר היו נפוצים במהלך המפץ הקמבריוני, אומר מדען. News : עוגיות מסתוריות שאינן חוקיות נלכדו; "יש להן טעם מוזר", מוסרת המשטרה News : אדם נמצא מת לאחר שבלע עוגייה. החוקרים מעדיפים את ההשערה שהוא מת בעקבות הלשנה על המאפיה. News : "היקום די מקיף את עצמו", מציע חוקר; "אלה עוגיות כל הדרך למטה". News : אסון קטן הקשור לעוגיות הפך עיר שלמה לאפר; ערים שכנות התנדבו לתרום תרומה צנועה בעבור הבנייה מחדש.. News: "האם התקשורת שלנו נשלטת בידי תעשיית העוגיות? זה יכול מאוד להיות המקרה", אומר קונספירטור תמהוני. News : עוגיות הפכו לפופולאריות בקרב כל קבוצות הגילאים, כולל עוברים, טוען מחקר. News : אקראי בטעם עוגיות News : כל מסעדות העוגיות פותחות סניפים במרכז העיר. מנות לדוגמה: עוגיות מטוגנות, עוגיות תרמדור ולקינוח: קרפים. News : "עוגיות יכולות להיות המפתח לאקראי", טוען מדען. 'Building based' 1 Grandma "עוגיות נמסות."-סבתא "אנחנו סבתות נחמדות."- סבתא "Indentured servitude." -grandma "בוא ותן לסבתא נשיקה" -סבתא "למה אתה לא בא יותר?" -סבתא "תתקשר..." -סבתא 50 Grandmas "לגמרי מגעיל" -סבתא "אתה גורם לי לבחילה" -סבתא "אתה מגעיל אותי" -סבתא "אנו עולות." -סבתא "זה מתחיל." -סבתא "הכל ייגמר בקרוב." -סבתא "יכולת לעצור את זה" -סבתא 1 Farm חדשות : חוות עוגיות חשודות בהעסקת כח עבודה מבוגר בצורה בלתי חוקית! חדשות : חוות עוגיות משחררות שוקולד מזיק לתוך הנהרות שלנו, אומר מדען! חדשות : ויכוח בנושא שוקולד מהונדס גנטית פוגע בחוואי עוגיות! חדשות : עוגיות חופש מאוד פופולריות בקרב הצעירים המגניבים של היום, אומר מומחה. חדשות : נקבע שעוגיות חווה אינן מתאימות לטבעונים, לפי דברי דיאטנאית. 1 Factory חדשות : מפעלי עוגיות קשורים להתחממות הגלובלית! חדשות : מפעלי עוגיות מעורבים בויכוח על מזג האויר השוקולדי חדשות : מפעלי עוגיות בשביתה, עובדים רובוטים מועסקים להחליף את כח העבודה! חדשות : מפעלי עוגיות בשביתה - העובדים דורשים להפסיק לקבל את המשכורת שלהם בעוגיות! חדשות : עוגיות תעשייתיות קשורות להשמנת יתר, אומר מחקר. 1 Mine חדשות : 2 and 1002 כורים מתו באסון מכרה שוקולד! חדשות : 2 and 1002 כורים נלכדו במכרה שוקולד שהתמוטט! חדשות : מכרות שוקולד התגלו כגורם לרעידות אדמה ובולענים! חדשות : מכרה שוקולד עושה תפנית לא צפויה ומציף כפר בשוקולד! חדשות : מעמקי מכרות שוקולד נמצאו מכילים "ישויות שוקולדיות מיוחדות"! 1 Shipment חדשות : נמצא כוכב שוקולד חדש, הופך להיות היעד של חלליות מסחר בעוגיות! חדשות : כוכב שוקולד מסיבי נמצא עם 99.8% ליבת שוקולד מריר טהור! חדשות : תיירות החלל פורחת כשכוכבים רחוקים מושכים עוד מיליונרים משועממים ! חדשות: אורגניזמים מבוססי-שוקולד נמצאו בכוכב מרוחק! חדשות : חפצי אפייה עתיקים נמצאו בכוכב מרוחק, "משמעות מפחידה", אומרים מומחים. 1 Alchemy Lab חדשות : שמורות זהב לאומיות מתדלדלות כשיותר ויותר מהמינרל היקר נהפך לעוגיות! חדשות : תכשיטי שוקולד נמצאו אופנתיים, זהב ויהלומים "רק תחביב", אומר מומחה. חדשות : כסף נמצא להיות בר חילוף גם כן לשוקולד לבן! חדשות : מעבדת אלכימיה פגומה נסגרה, נמצאה ממירה עוגיות לזהב חסר תועלת. חדשות : עוגיות שהוכנו באליכימיה מנודות ע"י פוריטנים! 1 Portal חדשות : המדינה מודאגת כשיותר ויותר יצורים מדאיגים מגיחים מפורטלים! חדשות : פורטלים בין-מימדיים משותפים באסון עוטף-עיר! חדשות : תיירות ליקום-העוגיות פופולרית עם צעירים משועממים, אחוזי היום-יומיות גבוהים עד לכדי 73%! חדשות : פורטלים ליקום-העוגיות חשודים בגרימה להדקנות מואצת ואובססיה עם עוגיות, אומר מחקר. חדשות : "אל תתישבו ליד פורטלים", אומר מומחה." הילדים שלכם יהפכו למוזרים ופגומים מבפנים." 1 Time Machine חדשות : מכונות זמן קשורות בשערוריית שינוי היסטוריה! ואולי לא? חדשות : מכונות זמן משומשות לתיירות זמן בלתי-חוקית! חדשות :עוגיות שהובאו מהעבר "לא מתאימות למאכל אדם", אומר היסטוריון. חדשות : דמויות היסטוריות רבות מוחלפות באופן לא מוסבר לגושים מדברים של בצק! חדשות : "ראיתי את העתיד", אומר מפעיל מכונת זמן, "ואני לא רוצה ללכת לשם שוב." 1 Antimatter Condenser חדשות : מכווץ האנטי-חומר הראשון הופעל בהצלחה, לא קרע את המציאות לגזרים! חדשות : "תסביר לי שוב למה אנחנו צריכים מאיצי חלקיקים כדי לאפות עוגיות?" שואלת אישה מקומית מוטעה. חדשות : "חשיפת חומר היקום פשוט הופכת עוגיות לכל-כך יותר טעימות", אומר מדען. חדשות : עיר שלמה כנראה נבלעה ע"י חור שחור, מקורות יותר אמינים טוענים ש"מעולם לא הייתה קיימת"! חדשות : מדענים הסיקו שהדבר שתעשיית העוגיות צריכה, בראש ובראשונה, הוא "יותר מגנטים". Grandmapocalypse based appeased1: "כמש" -סבתא appeased2: "התפתלות" -סבתא appeased3: "הלם" -סבתא appeased4: "כרסום" -סבתא appeased5: "אנו נקום שנית." -סבתא appeased6: "עיכוב קטנטן." -סבתא appeased7: "אנחנו לא מרוצות." -סבתא appeased8: "מאוחר מידי." -סבתא Category:Translation